


The Swimming Bet That Started It All

by BethClyde1987



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethClyde1987/pseuds/BethClyde1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex make a bet. Which one of them won the bet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Swimming Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing more chapters to this story.

The beginning of the story is set when Clark is 16 and Lex is 22. Clark will be a junior at the start of the school year. Lex has just started his new company LexCorp.

Clark had just walked downstairs to get some breakfast before heading outside to do his daily chores. “Are you happy to be on summer break?” his mom asked. “Yes ma’am” Clark replied. “What are you going to do after your chores are done?” His mom inquired. “I’m thinking about going to see Lex since Pete is out of town visiting his family, Chloe’s at The Daily Planet for her internship, and Lana is out of town visiting her aunt.” Clark answered.

“Tell Lex we said hey, and that he is invited for dinner whenever he wants.” Martha told Clark. “I will.” Clark replied. Then he walked out the door to start his chores for the day. He was done in 3 hours. He knew that he could have gotten them done quicker, but he wanted to make sure that Lex would be awake when he got there. “Are you done with your chores son?” Jonathan asked him. “Yes sir, I just finished. I’m about to go hang out with Lex.” Clark said. 

“Just be back by 6 for dinner, and bring him with you.” Jonathan told Clark. “Ok, thanks dad. Bye.” Clark replied before he walked off. It was 9 AM when Clark got to Lex’s mansion. The butler opened the door and said “Good morning Clark. Lex should be in his office, if you need anything, let me know.” To which Clark replied “Thank you James” and went off to find Lex. 

When he got to the outside of Lex’s office, he heard Lex in a very heated debate with someone but he didn’t hear the other party, so he tuned in his super hearing until he realized that Lex was on the phone with his dad. Clark knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he cared about Lex and wanted to know what Lionel had done this time to get him so riled up. “Lex it is not good for your image with you hanging around with that Kent boy as young as he is.” He heard the older Luthor bellow in the phone. 

“Dad, there is nothing wrong with me having Clark as a friend! I am done with this stupid conversation, if you need me for something important, you know where to find me…Goodbye!” Clark heard Lex yell back at his father. After he heard the click of the phone, Clark knocked on the door of Lex’s office. “What?!” Lex yelled. Clark opened the door and walked in. Lex looked up and immediately apologized, “I’m sorry Clark, I didn’t know that it was you.” “It’s fine Lex, I know you can’t see through the door, ha-ha.” Clark told Lex. 

“You must be bored if you’re visiting me on your first day of summer break.” Lex said to Clark. “Everyone else is busy doing their own thing, but even if they were here, you’d still be the first person I’d visit.” Clark replied. “It’s just because I’m rich, right?” Lex joked. “Yeah Lex, ya know I’m just waiting to marry you and take all of your money like everyone else.” Clark replied laughing. “Clark, you always know how to brighten my day.” Lex said to the young farmboy. 

At Lex’s comment, Clark’s eyes lit up and he smiled his mega watt smile which had Lex very happy that he was still sitting because Clark’s smile always made him weak in the knees. “So, what time do you have to be back home?” Lex asked the teenager. “Mom and dad want us there at 6 for dinner.” Clark replied. “Sweet, I wouldn’t pass up your mother’s cooking for anything.” Lex told Clark. Clark just laughed. "So, what did you want to do until we have to be there?" Lex inquired. 

"Well, since it is the first day of my summer break, why don't we go swimming?" Clark asked the bald billionaire. “Sounds good to me, I do need to take a break sometimes.” Lex said to his friend. They walked through the mansion to the room that held Lex’s indoor pool. They each went into a changing room and came out wearing their swimsuits. Lex was wearing a speedo that left nothing to the imagination. Clark had to try hard (no pun intended) to keep himself from blushing at the sight. Clark was wearing a pair of swimming trunks. 

Clark watched as Lex ran and dove in the pool. He had to fight back a moan. He then also took off and jumped in the water. As he surfaced, he saw Lex doing laps back and forth in the water. Clark waited until his friend swam up beside him and said “I bet I can beat you.” “You sure about that Clark?” Lex asked him. “Yup” Clark just said with a grin. “What do you want to bet?” Lex said to his friend. “A kiss.” Clark replied with a smirk. Lex looked at him like he had grown two heads. “Funny Clark. What do you really want?” Lex said to him. 

“I want you to kiss me if I win.” Clark replied. “Ok, what do I get if I win?” Lex inquired. “What do you want?” Clark asked him. Lex thought for a minute and then replied “I want you naked for 8 hours here tomorrow.” “Deal.” Clark answered immediately because he knew that there was no way that he could lose. They both went to one end of the pool. Lex did the countdown “On your mark, get set, go.” They both hit the water at the same time. 

Clark used just enough of his speed so that he was one second ahead of his friend. When they surfaced at the other end of the pool, Lex leaned over and kissed Clark. As they pulled apart Clark said “You know that you still won, right?” Lex replied “How is that?” Clark told him “Because I’ll get naked for you whenever you want.” Lex just smiled. He hopped out of the pool and took off running. One second later he felt Clark swoop him up and the next thing he knew, they were in his bedroom with Clark on top of him.


	2. All Bets Are Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, 6 months. I'm a terrible person for making y'all wait that long. I apologize, but things got really hectic in my life. I promise it won't be that long to wait for chapter 3 though.   
> Enjoy chapter 2.

"Wow. I knew you were fast, but damn!" Lex replied as soon as he had realized what had happened. Clark just blushed and looked down at his feet. "Don't go shy on me now, farmboy." Lex said. "I'm sorry. I should go." Clark said before using his superspeed to leave the mansion. Lex didn't even have a chance to reply before he realized that Clark was gone. "Shit, damn, fuck." Lex was saying as he quickly got up, threw on his clothes and rushed out the door. 

He made it to the Kent farm in only 5 minutes, which was a record for him. When Martha and Jonathan heard gravel flying, they rushed outside. As soon as they saw Lex's face, they were worried that something had happened to Clark, but they didn't want to assume, so they both waited for Lex to speak. "Did Clark come back here?" Lex asked them. "No, the last we knew, he was going to see you." Jonathan replied while Martha just stood there with a worried look on her face. 

"He was there, and we went swimming. The next thing I knew, he picked me up and took me to my bedroom in less than a second. I made a comment about his speed, and the next thing I knew; he apologized, and then left as quickly as he had taken me to my room. This is the first place I thought he would go." "Shit." Jonathan swore. 

"I promise y'all that I will not say a word to anyone about what I saw. I know that y'all are worried about someone finding out about Clark and taking him away. I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen." Lex said to the elder Kents. "We appreciate that Lex, but why would you be willing to do that for us when there is nothing in it for you?" Jonathan asked Lex. 

"I know that you will not like my answer to that question, but I'm not going to lie to you. I love your son, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Even if he never feels the same way, I will always protect him. I will never let anyone hurt him. I'd rather die than see him hurt." Lex replied. At that revelation, Jonathan's face took on a look of disbelief as he stared at Lex. When he was satisfied that Lex was telling the truth, Jonathan nodded his head and told Lex that he was thankful that Clark had someone like Lex in his life, and that if Clark did like Lex like that, then they would be happy to have a son in law. 

Lex smiled as he thanked Jonathan, but told him that he doesn't think that Clark has any interest in him after what just happened. Jonathan replied. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Lex. I think that the reason Clark ran off was because he realized that he showed you what he could do, and after he realized that, it scared him." Lex replied. "Well, if he can run that fast, how am I ever going to be able to talk to him to tell him that it will be ok?" Lex was shocked when Martha was the one to reply to his question. "You go back to the mansion, and we'll deal with Clark when he comes home."

“Yes ma’am. Thank you both.” Lex replied, before turning around and heading to his car. He only hoped that Martha could convince her son to come back to the castle. Lex didn’t know what he would do if he lost his only friend because of something stupid that he said. Lex drove slower going back to the mansion. He hoped that he would be able to spot Clark on the way back, but as soon as he saw the mansion come into view, he gave up that hope. 

He got out of his car and headed inside planning on taking a shower to clear his head. Once he was in his bedroom, he stripped out of his clothes and walked into his bathroom. He turned the shower on, and let the steam heat the bathroom, and then he stepped in. His mind took him back to earlier in the pool, and the kiss he shared with Clark. He felt his cock harden. He picked up the soap and began to lather himself up with it. 

He went slow, teasing himself at first, but soon it became too much. He reached down and took his cock in his hand and jerked himself off. He finished his shower, stepped out, and dried himself off. As he was about to reach for his clothes, the phone rang. He ran from the bathroom into his bedroom to answer it.   
“Hello?” He said as soon as he had picked up the handset. “Hello to you too son.” He heard his father say. “What do you want dad? I’m waiting on an important phone call.” Lex questioned. “Can a father call to see how his son is doing?” Lionel asked. “No dad, you can’t. Tell me what you want so I can get off the phone.” Lex replied. 

“Fine, we’ll play it your way. I’m going to China to oversee the plants there. I will be gone for three to six months. You will run the plants in America while I’m gone. The LuthorCorp helicopter will be at your disposal as needed. Have a good time being the boss while you can son.” Lionel said. Lex was about to reply when he heard the line click dead. “Shit!” Lex swore into the empty phone line. 

He slammed the phone down and went back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed. After he left the bathroom, he went straight downstairs to his office to pour himself a drink. He sat on the couch and downed his drink, only getting up to replace it with another one. Once he was done with his third drink, he slowed down a little, but he didn’t stop drinking all together.   
He took his drink and walked over to his desk. He had a lot of work to do if he was going to be handling every plant in America for the next three to six months. 

The next morning, there was still no phone call from the Kents, so Lex decided to go over to their house to tell them about the phone call from his father. He remembered the last time that he father had his office bugged, and if his father did it now, since he was going out of the country, he didn’t want his father wondering why that was information that Lex felt that he needed to share with the Kents.

As soon as Lex arrived, he saw Jonathan outside of the barn working on the tractor. He walked over and asked him if there was any news. Jonathan told him that there wasn’t. Lex told Jonathan that he would assemble a team as soon as he got back to the castle. Jonathan thanked him, and turned back to the tractor. “That’s not the only reason that I came over. My father is going out of the country, and expects me to run every plant in America for him. I just wanted to let y’all know that I might be busy. I have already informed my staff that anytime a Kent wants to call or come by, that they are exempt from my “do not disturb” policy. I want to know the second that Clark comes home.” Lex said. 

“You will, Lex.” Jonathan replied. “Thank you. I’m going to see how Mrs. Kent is doing.” Lex replied before he turned and started walking towards the house.“ He never saw the person sitting on the barn watching him.


	3. Preparations For The Final Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make y'all wait any longer for another chapter. This is just a little filler, but I'm sure there will only be one or two more chapters after this. Enjoy!

As soon as Lex's car was out of sight, Clark hopped down from the barn and walked inside. Once his mother saw him, she ran over and gave him a big hug. When she finally pulled away, she asked him where he had been. He told her that when he had run from the castle, he had ended up in Colorado before he realized how far he had run. He had been home ever since about 7 PM last night, but he was too afraid that her, his dad and Lex would be angry at him, so he just hid out in the barn and ran whenever anyone got close. She told him that he understood that he was scared, but that he should have talked to them. He told her that he realized that, but he was afraid that they would be mad at him for showing Lex. She was about to tell him what Lex said when he told her that he had been on top of the barn listening. She just nodded her head. 

After he was done talking to his mom, he went outside and had almost the same conversation with his dad. After they were done talking, his dad handed him a list of chores. Clark's eyes almost bugged out when he saw the enormous list. He was about to ask his dad why so many chores when his dad told him that his energy could be put to better use doing chores around the farm instead of being grounded and doing nothing. He said yes sir a second before he turned into a blur. The chores that his dad had given him should have kept him busy for all day tomorrow, but he was anxious to go see Lex, so he stayed up all night working on the list. 

By the time the sun was rising at 5 AM, he only had 5 more things to do. He went inside and made a pot of coffee for him and his parents, and then sat at the table to wait for them. His dad was first to come downstairs. "You're up early son." Jonathan said as he walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup before joining his son at the table. "I've been up all night working on the list you gave me." Clark replied. "That's fine, but you are not allowed to leave the farm until I have checked the list." Jonathan said. "Are you going to check it twice?" Clark asked. "What?" His dad countered. "Nothing dad, just a Christmas joke." Clark replied. 

As soon as his mom had came downstairs she started fixing breakfast. After the three of them were finished eating, Jonathan went to start the daily chores, Clark kept working on the list and Martha washed the dishes. At 8 AM when Clark finished the list, he ran over to his father and handed him the list. Jonathan told him that he would start checking it as soon as he was done with the morning chores. Clark said ok, and told his dad that he would be in his fortress if he needed him. By the time lunch came around, Clark was a bundle of nerves. As he was sitting at the table eating his lunch, he asked his dad if he had looked over the list. His dad told him that he had a couple more things that he needed to check, and that he would let him know as soon as he was done. 

They finished eating lunch, and Jonathan continued to check the list of chores that he had given Clark. He ascended the stairs to the loft at 2 PM. He told Clark that he could go to Lex's if he wanted. Clark told his dad thanks, and was gone in the blink of an eye.

As soon as he got to the castle, he was informed by Lex’s staff that he was out of the state and wouldn’t be back for at least 3 days. He told them thank you, and then returned home to let his parents know. He sat in his loft the rest of the evening until his mom came to call him to dinner. 

The next day after Clark had returned from doing the morning chores, his mom told him that she had received a produce order from Margaret at the castle. She asked Clark if he could drop it off this afternoon. He asked her if Lex was back yet, and she told him no. Only then did he say that he would drop it off. His mother was nothing if not smart though. “Clark, come sit with me at the table for a minute.” She said. 

Once they were seated at the table she looked at him and said. “Clark, I know you are afraid to see Lex after what happened the last time, and I understand why, but if there is one thing that I learned by growing up, it’s this. No matter how much something scares you, you need to face it, and get past it, because it can either turn out really good or really bad. When it turns out really good, like your dad and I did, then you have more time to enjoy it. If it turns out really bad, then the faster you learn that, the quicker you can get over it, and find the really good thing. I’m sure that you and I both know that Lex will turn out to be your ‘really good’ thing.” She told him.

As Clark sat at the table, Martha could see that he understood what she had told him by the smile that appeared on his face. He stood up, told her that he was going to go ahead and take the produce over and talk to Margaret to find out what time Lex would be back because he had an idea. She told Clark that she would let his father know where he went and that he could go ahead and leave. He thanked her and ran out the door. 

He arrived at the castle, and pulled up to the back door. Shortly after he knocked, the door was opened by Margaret. “Hello Clark. How are your parents?” She asked him. “They are fine Margaret, thank you for asking.” Clark replied as she held open the door to let him in the kitchen. After he had placed the box on the counter, he turned to face Margaret. “Do you know when Lex’s birthday is?” He asked. “I’m not exactly sure, but I don’t think it would be too hard to find out.” She replied. “Ok, thanks. When you do find out, just call the farm and ask for me please.” Clark asked her. “I definitely will Clark. You have a good rest of your day now.” She said as he opened the door to leave. 

By the time he arrived back home, it was almost time for lunch. He mindlessly sat at the table, engrossed in his own world as he was eating. As soon as he was finished, he got up and took his plate to the sink, rinsed it off, and told his parents that he would be in the barn if they needed him. They said ok, and then he walked out the door. He went up to his fortress and started making the plans for his idea.


End file.
